Un coeur qui saigne
by kenshi-sama
Summary: One shot: Heero ne parvient pas surmonter la mort de quatre. Petit song death fic


**Auteur :** Moi ! (Kenshi-sama)

**Genre:** song fic, death fic, amoureux tragies

**Base:** Gundam wing

**Disclaiming: **Les G-boys appartiennent à leurs auteurs et leurs producteurs.

**Show me the meaning:** appartient aux Backstreet boys et à leur maison de disque.

**Un coeur qui saigne.**

**Show me the meaning of being lonely.**

Assit dans le cockpit de son méga, ses larmes se mirent à couler aux premières notes du morceau. Bien qu'il l'eut déjà entendu des milliers de fois, son cœur se serrait encore, affligé par son chagrin. Pourtant cela fessait plus de deux ans maintenant mais ce sentiment de vide l'assaillait à chaque instant.

_**So many words for the broken heart**_

Tant de mots pour un cœur brisé

_**It's hard to see in a crimson love**_

C'est dur d'y voir clair quand un amour est affligé

_**So hard to breath, walk with me and maybe**_

Si dur de respirer, marche avec moi et peut-être bientôt...

Comme ces mots le touchait au plus profond de lui-même. Son cœur...Il est mort ce jour-là, en même temps que lui. Sans la personne aimée auprès de sois, plus rien n'a de sens, même pas les battements de son propre cœur.

" Notre amour est-il vraiment infligé, mon Quatre...?". Un amour écarlate, qui s'épanouissait sur un arrière fond de guerre et de massacre. Leur unique répit résidait dans les moments de tendresses volés à l'atmosphère détestable de violence pure qui saignait les planètes et la race humaine. Ils s'enfermaient dans la petite chambre, leur refuge. Ils y faisaient l'amour avec passion s'abandonnant dans les bras salvateurs de l'un et de l'autre.

**Nights of light so soon become**

Les nuits de lumière deviendront

**Wild and free**

Si libres et si légères

**I could feel the sun**

Que je sentirai le soleil

Les nuits de lumière...sans Quatre près de lui, seuls les ténèbres demeuraient et le soleil ne brillait plus, perpétuellement enchaîné au passé pour fuir le présent où son amour n'était plus à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main, lui faire traverser les épreuves qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Il ne se sentait vraiment libre que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, ami ou amant, peu lui importait du moment qu'il pouvait sentir son corps contre le sien, s'imprégner de son odeur ou le voir tout simplement.

Leur rencontre avait été un coup de foudre. C'était l'amour au premier regard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore âge environs d'une quinzaine d'années, ils se sont retrouvés dans l'armée d'OZ, convaincue de se battre pour la bonne cause. Quand leur chef de camp à hurlé leurs noms à tous deux, ainsi que trois autres jeune garçons, comme quoi ils étaient dans le même baraquement, les yeux de Heero se sont énamourés d'un petit blond à l'allure de jeune prince des temps anciens, une sensibilité à fleur de peau émanait de lui. Ils se cherchaient. Seul Quatre attira réellement son attention : un coup de foudre réciproque. Duo l'américain était quelque peu extravagant mais aussi très drôle et amical. Wufei, lui, était un cas à part même si la palme de l'adolescent carpe était détenu par un certain Français, Trowa. Depuis ces temps de leur insouciante enfance, sept ans c'étaient écoulées.

**Your every wish, will be done **

Tous tes vœux seront exaucés

**They tell me...**

Ils me disent...

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir tous ces vœux exaucé, juste un lui aurait suffit : que Quatre revive, qu'il n'eut jamais donné sa vie pour le sauver. Que la douleur qu'il ressentait s'efface avec son retour.

Les autres qui étaient devenue ses meilleurs amis lui conseillaient d'oublier le drame, de se consoler d'être en vie car c'était pour cette raison que Quatre avait sacrifié sa vie. Pourtant c'était au dessus de ses forces.

**Show me the meaning of being lonely**

Explique-moi ce qu'est la solitude

**Is this the feeling i need to walk with?**

Est-ce le sentiment qui doit me guider ?

**Tell me why i can't be there where you are ?**

Dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux être avec toi ?

**There's something missing in my heart**

Mon cœur est un désert sans toi

On ne voyait de lui que son côté froid et distant, mais Quatre ne s'y était pas arrêté. Il avait gratté la surface pour le découvrir et l'aimer. Il croyait savoir la solitude, pourtant celle qu'il connaissait avant n'était rien comparer à l'immense vide qui le tuait à petit feu. Son amour lui avait été arraché dans la fleur de l'âge. Il avait à peine 20 ans.

" J'aimerai tellement être avec toi, mon quatre"

**Life goes on as it never ends**

La vie continue comme telle quelle, à l'infini

**Eyes of stones observe the trends**

Les yeux de glace observent son flot

**They never say forever gaz **

Ils m'interdisent de contempler

**if only**

Si seulement...

Il ne pouvait en vouloir aux autres de vivre leur propre vie. Grâce à Quatre, ils avaient tous gagner leur liberté : il s'était battue à mort contre le Colonel Treize et ils s'étaient entretuer. Heero s'en voulait. C'était à lui de se battre contre le fourbe Treize Kushrenada. Pour le sauver, Quatre l'avait drogué et s'était présenté à sa place. Le prince s'en était allé ce jour-là, à tout jamais.

**Guilty roads to the endless love**

Les chemins de l'amour-éternité

**There's no control**

On ne peut rien contrôler

**Are you with me now ?**

Es tu avec moi à présent ?

**Your every wish will be done**

Tous tes vœux seront exaucés

**They tell me... **

Ils me disent...

L'amour éternelle lui était à tout jamais refusé. Bien sure, il avait essayé de tout son coeur, d'être heureux pour ses amis afin qu'ils ne se sentent plus coupable eux aussi, il voulait vivre à fond la vie que Quatre lui avait souhaité, en profiter pour lui pour que là où il se trouvait, son amant puisse être fière de lui.

**Show me the meaning of being lonely**

Explique-moi ce qu'est la solitude

**Is this the feeling i need to walk with**

Est-ce le sentiment qui doit me guider ?

**Tell me why i can't be there where you are**

Dis-moi pourquoi je ne peux être avec toi ?

**There's something missing in my heart**

Mon cœur est un dessert sans toi

Maintenant, Heero comprenait le fait qu'un couple de personnes âgé séparé par la mort d'un des partenaires soit affligé à tout jamais. Celui qui survit n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, un zombie automatisant inlassablement les mêmes gestes de vie quotidienne, qui s'immerge dans les flots de souvenir que son compagnon lui a laissé, attendant patiemment que le faucheur vienne réclamer son quota d'âme.

" Pourquoi ne puis-je être avec toi ?"

**There's no where to run, i have no place to go**

Où me sauver, je ne sais où aller

**Surrends my heart, body and soul**

Je me rends cœur, corps et âme

**How can it be you're asking me to feel**

Pourquoi me demander de ressentir

**The things you never show ?**

Les choses que tu n'exprimes jamais ?

Finalement, il mit le contact de son armure et s'envola dans le ciel. Lorsqu'il eut franchie l'atmosphère, la vision de milliards d'étoiles scintillantes fit couler ses larmes. Ils regardaient souvent les étoiles avec Quatre. Un soir de pleine lune ils s'étaient juré amour et fidélité pour toujours. A défaut de pouvoir se marier, ils ressentaient, né en moins le besoin d'officialiser leur amour.

De la haut, la planète bleue était si belle. Quatre était enterré, quelque par dans son dessert natal. Heero le localisa à l'aide de son scanner. Une fois la sépulture retrouvé, il coupa le contact de son méga et se laissa entraîner, une fois la couche d'atmosphère franchit. Son méga descendait inéluctablement sans qu'il ne mime le moindre geste. Il n'y avait que de cette façon-là que son âme aurait trouvé sa paix d'entant.

**You are missing in my heart.**

Mon coeur est un dessert sans toi

_**Mes chèrs amis !**_

_**Ne m'en veuillez pas. Je ne peux vivre sans lui.**_

_**Il était mon univers, mon âme. En me l'arrachant, le destin à fait de moi une enveloppe vide, sans vie.**_

_**Respire n'avait plus de sens, boire et manger encore moins.**_

_**Je suis certain que vous comprendriez le sens de mon acte et que vous continuerez le combat sans moi.**_

_**Ne soyez pas triste. Nous ne seront pas des âmes errantes et solitaires tant que nous seront ensemble, même dans la mort.**_

_**Mon cœur était un désert sans lui ...**_

_**Votre ami qui vous aime, Heero.**_

_**Fin**_

Voili voilou; c'est fini ! je voulais écrire cette fic depuis très longtemps déjà mais je n'avais jamais le temps de m'y consacrer (une bonne chose de faite, en tout cas pour moi). Je trouve cette chanson super triste. Ceci est donc ma première et dernière death fic !!!! (enfin, je crois... je l'espère...je le souhaite de tout mon petit coeur diabolique")


End file.
